


i am not like them.

by poisonparagraphs



Category: Every Day - David Levithan
Genre: I'm not sure where I'm going with this one, OC, every day, probably won't finish it, takes place before "someday"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonparagraphs/pseuds/poisonparagraphs
Summary: There is one thing you need to know before you read this.I am not like A.
Relationships: A/Rhiannon (Every Day)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so i really wish there was more content for this fandom. it's an amazing story and A is such a beautiful character, so i thought i'd contribute. also, this takes place before "someday," but after "every day" or "another day." i'm not sure if i'll finish this or if this is all it will be, but we'll see. happy reading!  
> \- alex

There is one thing you need to know before you read this.  
I am not like A.  
Yes, I know who they are, no, they don’t know who I am, but I’m serious.  
I am not like A.  
No, I don’t mean that in the sense that I destroy people’s lives or stay more than one day. You know, like the others do? I’ll get into that later.  
A is a good spirit. They wouldn’t do that even if they could. But they really can’t, because they’re naïve and don’t know how.  
They think they have it all figured out, right? Isn’t that what they said? That because they’ve had, what, sixteen years to practice, they don’t fuck it up anymore? Right? That’s what they said.  
Well, they were wrong. A has made the biggest mistake possible.  
Falling in love.  
I want to laugh when I think of it, but honestly I just feel bad for them. With lives like ours, that is probably the worst mistake you can ever make.  
It’s going to fuck with A for the rest of their life.  
I suppose I should stop talking about them, but I’m not going to.  
What I mean when I say I’m not like them… well, let me just say this.  
A has made peace with their life. They’ve just accepted the fact that they’re being forced to live like this. They go through most days with blissful ignorance, a strange sense of peace with who they are, not wishing they weren’t trapped, not wishing this wasn’t happening to them. Well, they did, until they met that girl, of course.  
Actually, ever since then, they’ve been lonely as hell and miserable, I can’t lie. Again, I do feel bad. But for sixteen years, until they made the dreadful mistake of becoming attached, they’ve made peace with it.  
I haven’t.  
And that’s why I’m not like A.  
My name is Red. I’ve been doing this for 18 years. A two year difference is a lot with lives like ours. I know better than A.  
But even so, I envy them.  
Because I haven’t made peace with it.  
Again, I’m not like some of the others, either.  
I’m in between.  
If there’s one thing I’ve learned about us, it’s this:  
You’re either like A, or like X. There’s usually no in between.  
But that’s me. I’m the in between.  
A, a good spirit, who doesn’t interfere. Or X… I’d rather not talk about X. And the others. The ones who stay.  
No. I’m not like either of them.  
I don’t interfere. I don’t stay.  
But I certainly am not okay with it.  
I guess that makes me one of the “good spirits,” but I’m not as good as A.  
I go through every day wishing to stay. I haven’t made peace with this life.  
I hate it.  
I wish I was like A.  
Or like A used to be, at least.  
But I’d rather be like me than the others.  
I have it worse than A.  
I don’t care that they fell in love. That was their mistake.  
Am I bitter? Yes. I know it’s stupid, but I am.  
I have it so much worse than them.  
I know how to stay.  
But every day, I have to choose not to.  
A doesn’t have a choice. 

I found out about X and the others three years ago.  
I found out about A only six months after that.  
A actually gave me some hope. It made me feel better that there was a good one out there, and I wasn’t the only one who was unlike the others.  
It was only a couple months ago when I found out about what A went through with that girl.  
I want to know more.  
I want to know how it happened.  
I want to know the whole story. 

I refuse to go through any more days without a purpose.  
I should have thought of this the first time I heard about A.  
But I only thought of it after I heard what happened. With the girl.  
It became very clear what I need to do.  
It makes perfect sense.  
I’ve found one thing that can actually give me a purpose.  
I’m going to find A.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up as someone named Hayley Martinez. Her alarm was set at the break of dawn for no apparent reason, and I immediately open her laptop.  
If I want to find them, I have to start now.   
But then I realize I don’t know how.  
Where the hell do I start?  
I remember that kid, the one who claimed A was the devil. Shit, I hope that resolved itself.   
I thought it was so damn funny when it happened.   
But I should have been scared.  
Because I’ve never heard of anyone doing that to one of us before.  
Because it could have easily been any one of us.  
But it just happened to be the good one.  
I lacked empathy the first time I heard about that.   
I don’t know how A handled it.   
It could have been me.   
I don’t know what I would have done.   
But it could have been me.   
It must have been terrifying.   
I try not to think too hard about it as I search up those articles. I find them pretty easily. Local boy pulled over, claims he was possessed.   
Nathan Daldry. That’s the little shit.   
It’s not hard to find the reverend’s website, the bastard that claims to be “helping” people who believe the devil is within them.   
I want to laugh when I get to the website.  
But then I remember A, and I don’t.  
The kid’s email address is only a couple clicks away.  
I tell myself not to do it.   
Not to leave a threatening message.  
But I’m already typing an intimidating demand, and I’m already hitting send.   
I talk myself out of regretting it.  
Should I have sent it? Probably not. But will it work? Almost definitely. 

I get an email back not an hour later.  
Nathan defensively says he doesn’t know what I’m talking about, that he doesn’t know who A is, that he’s resolved the issue of his “possession,” that he doesn’t owe me anything, and demands to know who I am.   
After a few more of my messages, which I don’t hold back on, he caves.   
Apparently, he’d been sending A threatening messages, not too unlike the ones I’m sending him now. A finally met him and gave him a very vague explanation. Then he tricked A into meeting with the reverend, who turned out to have… bad intentions. Nathan says he helped A run. He hasn’t seen A since, but he met with someone after that who gave him the closure he’d been searching for.  
He says Rhiannon told him everything.  
Rhiannon, right, that’s the girl A was with.  
She told him everything?  
I read the rest of his message, and shit. Looks like he knows a lot more than just A’s email address.  
He knows… Everything.  
The whole story.  
He knows that it wasn’t the devil who took over for a day.   
He knows about A.  
Shit.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit.  
He knows about us.   
Why would A let her tell him?  
Does A even know she told him? Holy shit, of course they don’t.  
Shit.  
He knows everything.  
I tell myself not to panic. That this can’t hurt us.   
That I’ll be fine.  
I’ll be fine.   
So I ask him again.  
I guess he feels bad for A, so he asks to make sure I don’t have any “bad intentions,” which if I did, I wouldn’t say so. But I tell him I just want to talk to them.   
And he gives me A’s email address.   
Score.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, it means a lot. please leave a comment telling me what you think! tell me your theories! did you love it or hate it? i want to hear from you!  
> \- alex


End file.
